


Slip

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy makes a mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip

Cathy pressed a cloth to Hilde's temple to slow the bleeding. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Hilde responded, with a light touch of amusement, and an even lighter touch of pain in her voice. "Could've been worse."

"My aim was way off." The knife-thrower's eyes grazed the floor with guilt as she reached for the first aid kit, and she contemplated as she fixed the other girl up. It was such a great show, up until the very end. The lights were bright, the crowd was relatively good, lively, and she was all set for her performance. Since Trowa had left to reunite with friends, business had been slow; he was certainly one of a kind. No one else had that same, cool, fearless beast in their eyes when the lioness cast out her claws. Every other person who hit the board twitched, squeaked, screamed, or did a combination of the three whilst dodging the knives, and business had all but caved. No one had forgotten how close she'd gotten that knife to Trowa's head.

It wasn't until Hilde dropped by a few months ago, looking for a job after leaving her scrap yard with great difficulty. Though that part of her past was significant, she felt her ambitions were just a bit higher. Maybe her calling wasn't in the circus per se, but it was a start. Duo pointed her toward it when she had no place else to go. Since then, the circus' shining star Catherine Bloom used her for target practice.

The runs were graceful and efficient. Hilde would stare down her opponent of the ring with great determination... but perhaps, she was a bit too brave. It frightened Cathy, the same way Trowa's blank stare had frightened her. If eyes could speak, Trowa's said _"Hello, death."_ and Hilde's said _"Bring it on, death!"_ When knives are being thrown at a normal person, they show fear. When knives are being thrown at a soldier, they show crazy things. Trowa's showed apathy, Hilde's showed daring.

The results were the same. Being pierced by the eyes of a soldier threw off her aim, and the knife grazed Hilde's temple, as it did Trowa's all those years ago. Like Trowa, Hilde didn't express pain, just the same, reckless face she had before. It frightened Cathy...

"It's okay... " Hilde whispered over Cathy's lips. The auburn-haired girl had fused over the wound long enough. A minor slip could always be forgiven.

End


End file.
